Headcanons
by CrossGeneration
Summary: Percy Jackson one-shots, based on headcanons. Slash and pairings depend on the chapter... (If you have some good headcanons simply leave them in the comments. much appreciated u )
1. Someone to Call Home

1\. Nico only said that he was going to leave to see if anybody truly cared and needed him enough to make him stay at either of the camps.

"You can't, Nico." The blonde almost pleaded with him and, sad to say on Nico's part, it wasn't an entirely horrible look.

"And why can't I, Grace? I don't think there's a direct obligation for me staying," the son of Hades crossed his arms in front of his chest, defiance and curiosity clearly written over his dark brown eyes. "If you give me one proper answer, than I'll stay."

"Well, you won't have a real place to stay," the blonde hurried to make up an excuse. After all the time during the Gaea war, the two had become almost friends, and the taller demigod wasn't about to give that up any time soon.

"I can stay in the Underworld. I have my own room, and I probably have to help my father down there a lot."

Jason racked his head for another point to get his across.

"You need some sort of social life." The sides of Jason's mouth tilted slightly upwards as his scar twitched. Nico stared at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes but playfully punched his arm.

"I've lived four years without one, what makes you think I need one now?"

"Fine, then," Jason almost yelled exasperated, "You need to stay because I need you here! I'm not allowing you to become the mindless idiot that you are by yourself," and with this he swung the lithe son of Hades over his shoulder and held a firm grasp over his waist.

"Ah- you idiot, let me down," Nico gave a short laugh and started to smack Jason's back. He twirled in a little victory dance while the shorter demigod hung on for dear life. Yet he knew that there was at least one person in this world that cared enough.

"Y-you just laughed... do you know how hard I've been trying to make you do that?"

"Stop, you're going to kill us both," Nico sighed and simply hung there, pretending to be asleep. "Now if you're going to carry me at least try not to drop me."

"Yes, Ghost King," and he ran off, making Nico shout and laugh, yet again.

There was one person in the world that cared and needed him

And that was enough for Nico.


	2. Late at Night

2\. Nico would sometimes shadow travel to Percy's room in the Poseidon cabin, and check if he was alright. Before leaving, he would softly press his lips against the son of Poseidon's forehead; Percy would wake up with his body tingling.

Nico stumbled into the Poseidon cabin and winced at the hard sounds his sneakers made on the wooden floor. Percy, being the deep sleeper that he was, simply stirred once and stayed unconscious and oblivious. The son of Hades quietly walked next to the taller teen's bed, which was occupied with a drooling demigod.

"Come è la notte?*" he whispered into the air, then enveloped into the silence. The moonlight shone through the open window and a gentle breeze was swirling around them, creating a seemingly mystical aura. A melancholy smile touched the lips of the pale, relaxed teen, and he stepped closer the bed and studied the tanner features.

He could remember times where he had accidentally walked into Percy's room; the taller demigod was slowly unraveling from nightmares of Tartarus, death, and war. He only had too much experience with it. The son of Hades helped him get through it, get through the hard times and wait for the good ones. Lifting his thin fingers, he brushed the hair from Percy's forehead; this lone time of the day, Nico wasn't ashamed, he wasn't judged, he wasn't tense. He could be himself for once. His love for the older teen wasn't a horrible thing, but one of beauty, created by the human heart.

He bent over and slightly brushed his soft lips against the cooled skin of the green-eyed teen. "Dormire bene, amore mio...**"

With that, he left, the shadows dancing to the invisible music of the full moon.

Percy's eyes shot up. His heart was pounding. His body was ready for action but he was relaxed, more than he had ever been in his demigod days. The sunlight streamed through his open window and he pushed away the covers.

He sat up in bed and tried to remember what had happened the day before. He knew that he didn't do anything more than normal, but... his cheek was burning. He gently pressed his fingers against it, but didn't bother to rub it. Suddenly, the image of a certain son of Hades come up to mind but he pushed it away. Nico couldn't be related to this.

But he couldn't help but let a grin graze the side of his mouth at the thought. Suddenly, he seemed light-weight, to be able to fly- Percy winced- not that he wanted to. He got ready, humming with a finger pressed to his tingling cheek.

/

Translations:

*How's the night?

**Sleep well, my love...


	3. Chime

3\. After the Gaea war, Jason gave Nico a collar with a bell attached to it. Then the teen shadowtraveled away, not saying anything to Jason but a simply 'Thank you'. The next time Jason saw him, he heard a little chime of a bell.

"Um, Nico," Jason called out, holding something behind his back.

"What is it Grace? Try and tell me to stay at camp?"

"Actually," he held out the black object. "I want you to have thing." Nico stared at him like he had grown another head.

"What would I want a collar, Jason Grace? It's a cat collar, made for cats," he explained, slowly enunciating his words. Jason sighed.

"I know, but you move around so silently that nobody can hear you. So this solves the problem," the blonde beamed. The son of Hades looked at it hesitantly. "Don't worry it won't bite."

"Um, thanks?" Nico slowly took it and twirled it around in his hands, making the bell at the end chime softly. "I have to go know, thanks again." The shadows bent at Nico's will and Jason was left there staring at empty space until the others called him over for the celebration.

Jason yawned. It was late and the sword-practicing lessons simply ended up making Percy and him duel. Chiron had ended the match when it drew too much attention. Still, it motivated lots of the newer demigods, so it wasn't all in vain. He slipped off his shirt and was about to hit the showers when his ears heard a little chime. Not knowing where it came from, he swiftly took his sword and walked over towards the bed next to his, where a familiar black-clad, pale teen laid, curled up into a ball. His breathing was deep and even, an obvious factor of sleep. The son of Hades shifted a bit as the bell at his neck jingled a bit and Jason's scar danced.

He set down his sword and tucked Nico into the covers.

The bell chimed again.


	4. Buon Cumpleanno

It was Nico di Angelo's fifteenth birthday, after the war with Gaea. The others wanted to throw him a party, but nobody knew what to get him as a gift. Nobody but Frank.

"Hazel, calm down. He won't know, and nobody will tell him. This will be a close-knit party, and nothing will go wro-"

"How do you know that?" Her golden orbs met with her boyfriend's smaller, darker ones and made exaggerated, wild hand motions. "We can't get the lights up without Leo bursting into flames or the bulbs breaking, most of us can't read the cookbook instructions so the cupcakes had to be made twice, Nico doesn't like bright colors too much, we are all children of Greek and Roman gods, and we fought Mother Earth last year. How can we be sure of anything anymore?"

"Hazel, Frank's right, calm down. Worrying over every little thing won't make this party, better or worse," Annabeth's voice rang out from the door, where she carried in the treats. Leo was busy finishing off the last touches of a Hephaestus cabin project, Percy was making his way over from sparring lessons, and Piper and Jason were on their way to convince Nico to come into the Poseidon cabin.

"But I haven't even gotten him gift! He's my b-r-o-t-h-e-r," Hazel stretched out the last word, but the three of them quieted down when they heard footsteps. Leo and Percy burst into the room and quickly waved their hands without making any noise, clearly warning everyone of the arriving birthday boy. They could hear Jason's loud voice and Piper's adding charmspeak.

"-on, we just want to show you something, it's not even that big of a deal."

"This is just making you two more untrustworthy."

"Just listen to Jason and me, Nico. Just go to the Poseidon cabin." the lights were quickly turned off by Leo, the closest one to the light switch, and everyone went still as the brass handle turned and the door slowly creaked open. "Seriously, what are you guys planning on do-" as soon as he turned on the lights, the five jumped out at him, yelling their congratulations. However, Leo cursed loudly and nearly jumped out of his skin as the deadly black blade found it's way an inch to his Adam's apple. Nico's wide eyes blinked as they took in the situation and he let out a breath he was not aware of keeping in. He sighed.

"Jeez," he sheathed his sword and looked at Leo who gulped and massaged his neck. "Don't surprise people like that."

"Well, it's called a surprise party because you don't know about it, right?" Frank tried to grin but merely passed it off as a hesitant grimace. Percy stepped up and clasped the son of Hades on the back hard, nearly making him fall. Meanwhile, Annabeth handed him a cupcake. "Here," the blonde smiled pleasantly. "Just wanted to wish you happy birthday."

"You didn't, it's not like... why'd, no, how'd you know?" was what finally came out of his mouth. Hazel hid her giggle behind her hand, and her older brother gave her a pointed, yet amused look. She did nothing but shrug; he took the dessert and, with a hesitant look at it, took a bite out of it. He gave a grin.

"Well, I guess thanks. But you didn't have to." The others stared at him, but it was essentially Leo who broke the silence.

"You just smiled. -Dark-And-Lonely, just smiled, oh gods, the world is going to end." Nico's face became a mask of indifference but his eyes held a humorous glint.

"I did no such thing."

"Um, yea, you di- don't impale me with your sword!" The others laughed as Leo held up his hands in a defensive position. Annabeth held out the tray with cupcakes, and Hazel turned to Nico.

"Sorry, but I couldn't get you a gift, I mean, it's your birthday, but I'm really sorr-" he cut her off with a warm look.

"Hazel Levasque, it's fine. This is more than enough, and more than I would've asked for. You didn't all have to do this. So I'm thanking you." Unknown to everybody else, Frank fumbled with his pocket and drew a thin stack of paper and plastic before he threw it to his future in-law, who instinctively caught it. He looked at the shiny wrapping, the question in the glint of his eyes and silence.

"Oh, um... just the Africanus Extreme Expansion Deck. There was a second edition, so..." his cheeks went a little red at the still-silence. "If you want to, duel?" The son of Hades's grin came back a second time but with a more sinister intent to it.

"Oh, you're going to regret this, Zhang." The praetor rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad, di Angelo." The two proceeded to have a heated match, with close ends.

Nico, of course, won.


	5. I Choose You

6\. When Leo and Jason started to go out, they started to call each other by given nicknames. They would only use the nicknames when they were alone together, but it wasn't long before it got out to their friends, and left an amused Piper, a confused Percy, and an exasperated Nico.

"Well, it's not like you could do any better," Leo's voice rang out through the ship, drawing the attention of those closest to the fight.

"I'm just asking if you needed help," the son of Jupiter quickly explained, motioning with his hands in impatience. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yes, because the short Latino boy can't do nothing with Pikachu's help, sure," his voice reached a sarcastic tone, and both didn't seem to notice the slip-up. Piper bit her lip, and Nico's eyes looked up in confusion but passed it on as if he had just heard it wrong. "Just leave me alone, Pikachu." This time, nobody on deck missed it, which consisted of Piper, Jason, Nico, and Percy.

"Charmander, is it so wrong to ask your boyfriend if he needs help? It's not a sin, and I'm pretty sure that you can do that. And just because you can light on fire doesn't mean that it makes you adequate enough to handle everything on this ship, Charms."

"Just watch me, Pikachu. I can, and I will," Leo snapped back. Percy opened his mouth to speak. "Um..."

"What?" Both arguing sides practically yelled at him in their infuriation. He just gave them a pointed and misunderstanding look. Piper's lower lip was tightly clenched between her teeth and her kaleidoscope-colored eyes were shut tight. Nico watched with vague interest. "Uh, does that make me a Squirtle?" The daughter of Aphrodite practically rolled off her chair and howled with laughter. Nico, however, blinked several times before groaning behind his hands. This was when Hazel decided to walk in: Jason and Leo were bright red from realizing their mistake, Percy looked amused and slightly confused, Piper was on the floor and looked like she was convulsing, and her brother was moaning into his hands. She rushed over to the scene, and her brother.

"Nico, are you alright? Why are you groaning? Are you hurt? What happened?" The questions bombarded the son of Hades and he could only look into her eyes, face dead serious as if he were commemorating someone's death.

"No, Hazel. The world is coming to the end, and I am the last of the sane of the Big Three. The first swore off love and the other two are now pokemon," and his dark brown eyes held amusement as Piper gave another strangled cry from the floor. Golden orbs swirled around the scene, bewildered and slightly scared as of what happened. "I don't know what happened, but it's lunch time."

Percy started to make his way to the interior of the Argo II. "C'mon Pikachu, Charmander. You wouldn't want to miss meal time, would you?" Hazel looked questioningly at her brother, but he just made up an excuse of not being hungry and shadowtraveled up to the mast. Piper picked herself up chuckling, while Leo had ran after the son of Poseidon. The blonde shook his head with still-warm cheeks and playfully scolded his ex-girlfriend. "Stop chortling, it's not ladylike." She, in response, lightly swapped his arm and they walked for lunch.

Hazel sighed. Sometimes, the present was too complicated for her.


	6. Painkillers

**Yea, so a lot of these are Nico-centric...cause I feel like he's a really pliable character and I personally just like writing about Nico... if you guys have some other headcanons, comment. I'll probably get around to it! Thanks ^u^**

**/**

4\. Octavian had walked in on Nico crying from a nightmare once. The son of Hades was quiet but the tears were almost obviously there. Taking pity the next day, Octavian does his best to anonymously comfort the feared and fearing demigod.

The blonde auger walked into the courtroom, cursing under his breath. The gods were silent, and after a while, he was starting to get frustrated. Cutting up teddy bears can only do so much when the immortal beings refused to show their voic- Someone was in here. Octavian quickly stepped behind a pillar, locating the source of the shallow breathing echoing around the walls. A figure with shrugged shoulders and a slouched position had sat in one of the last rows with their entire body shaking. It wasn't hard to identify the shivering figure.

'The son of Pluto," Octavian concluded a bit airily. 'What is he doing here? How the hell did he even get into here?' He opened his mouth to ask the boy what his business was in the courtroom, but he caught low murmurs:

"Sorry, Bianca. I can't. I can't do this anymore. How am I suppose to face anyone now?" It didn't take long before the son of Apollo recognized the gestures as symptoms of 'crying'. He quietly slipped out of the courtroom, leaving the crying demigod on his own. Octavian tried to rule it out as a weakness, but he had his fair share of demigod nightmares, especially since he was supposed to predict the future. The son of Hades was the only thing on the augur's mind as he departed for the night.

Nico had spent the night at some Roman hotel; the fact that his father was the god of wealth didn't hurt as much at Camp Jupiter. when he woke up in the morning, he was expecting a note, something to notify him of the meeting that was to be held with the high authorities of Camp Jupiter, and as an ambassador of Pluto, it was a given that he had to go. What he didn't expect, was the note to contain an anonymous note on the back of the paper in the same, elegant writing:

'The nights are often roughest. Some pills might help.' The son of Hades picked up a discarded orange, medicine bottle with two pills inside. He eyes it carefully, as if glaring at the object for a long period of time could make sure that it was not poisoned or tampered with; on the other hand, he was having usual migraines and his body condition was worsening, not that he told anybody. He quickly downed the two pills with a bottle of water, and proceeded to wear the horrendous bedsheet that more wrestled him than fit him.

After the meeting was over, he spied Reyna in the hall, a sight for sore eyes. He noticeably walked up to her and calmly thanked her.

"Thanks for the pills. They helped," his voice wasn't loud, but the hall was deserted save the two demigods, and the high ceiling practically echoed everything. The praetor frowned.

"What pills?" She blanched. Her eyes narrowed considerably, and Nico was glad (not for the first time) that he was on her good side. Wherever that might be.

"The pain-relief ones," he frowned. "You sent it with the note, didn't you?" She shook her head, disclaiming his previous theory. "Then who? Who sent the note?"

"The meeting one was sent out by the son of Apollo. The auger," she elaborated at the slightly confused expression but the explanation did nothing to help. They stared at each other for a moment, before breaking off to discuss politics with people that had come seeking to them afterwards. Meanwhile, further off onto the side, a certain blonde grinned as he overheard the conversation.

He would introduce himself to the Ghost Prince, but for now, there were prophesies to be recited and teddy bears to be sliced.


	7. Feverish Winter Confessions

So, I had these up in ao3 and didn't know that (well, _forgot_) that I haven't here... some of these are really old so I apologize for any typos, errors, grammatical mistakes, weirdAU endings that didn't happen in BOO. Thanks!

/

The son of Hades isn't immune to nasty little colds. But of course, with a sick Nico di Angelo is a doting Jason Grace. Turns out, the former's fever gets the better of him.

"How'd you get sick? No, actually, I'll just tell you 'I told you so'. Sparring in the snow like that. Holy Zeus, Nico. Anyone would get sick." His only reply was a miserable sniff from under the equally miserable pile of blankets. A mumbling cam from under the covers. "What was that? I can't quite hear you." Jason grinned. A head popped out.  
" 'ackson did'n ge sick. He was in a 'ank-top." Another sniff, and the son of Jupiter ruffled the mass of dark curls atop his head. He merely laughed at the sour expression he received. Nico sneezed into tissues and made the crumbled mass into the wastebasket already threatening to overflow.

"So, you okay?" Another cold stare.

"What do ya think? I also hab a febah, so you might na wanna get choo close." The shorter demigod shivered violently, nearly toppling over himself- the blonde stabilized him with a hand on his thin shoulder and the other absentmindedly checking the sick teen's temperature.

"Dear Jupiter, you really are burning."

" 'S fine," slurred words did nothing to reassure Jason, "I'm fine. Don't get 'oo close. 'M sick."

"You have to get medication, if not ambrosia. Wait for a bit." The taller blonde was held back by a gentle yet needy grip on his shirt.

" 'M fine, really. Just don'... Stay. Don' leabe..." The dark eyes were obscure and unfocused but found his way towards clear, electric-blue ones. So he slid into the raised covers and wrapped his arms protectively around the small figure, which had just stopped shivering. Besides, who could refuse an adorable son of Hades? Time paused comfortably and the half-Italian stared dozing off.

"Good night, Nico." A 'hmm'. Nico's arms snuck around Jason's midsection and licked behind his back, mirroring the latter's position.

"Hmm," he started again, but sleep took the better of his speech. "Il mio eroe, Jason. Ti amo la mia grazia salvifica.*" The tone itself was sarcastic in some way, but it also seemed genuine. The blonde smiled when he heard the quiet words fade into an even quieter and deep breathing.

"Love ya too, Nico. Just don't go sparring without me next time." The snow outside the window drifted lazily to the ground as two heartbeats mingled into one, and Nyx took them under her wing.

/

*My hero, Jason. I love you my saving grace.


	8. Nothing Special

2\. Nico would sometimes shadow travel to Percy's room in the Poseidon cabin, and check if he was alright. Before leaving, he would softly press his lips against the son of Poseidon's forehead; Percy would wake up with his body tingling.

Nico stumbled into the Poseidon cabin and winced at the hard sounds his sneakers made on the wooden floor. Percy, being the deep sleeper that he was, simply stirred once and stayed unconscious and oblivious. The son of Hades quietly walked next to the taller teen's bed, which was occupied with a drooling demigod.

"Come è la notte?*" he whispered into the air, then enveloped into the silence. The moonlight shone through the open window and a gentle breeze was swirling around them, creating a seemingly mystical aura. A melancholy smile touched the lips of the pale, relaxed teen, and he stepped closer the bed and studied the tanner features.

He could remember times where he had accidentally walked into Percy's room; the taller demigod was slowly unraveling from nightmares of Tartarus, death, and war. He only had too much experience with it. The son of Hades helped him get through it, get through the hard times and wait for the good ones. Lifting his thin fingers, he brushed the hair from Percy's forehead; this lone time of the day, Nico wasn't ashamed, he wasn't judged, he wasn't tense. He could be himself for once. His love for the older teen wasn't a horrible thing, but one of beauty, created by the human heart.

He bent over and slightly brushed his soft lips against the cooled skin of the green-eyed teen. "Dormire bene, amore mio.**"

With that, he left, the shadows dancing to the invisible music of the full moon.

Percy's eyes shot up. His heart was pounding. His body was ready for action but he was relaxed, more than he had ever been in his demigod days. The sunlight streamed through his open window and he pushed away the covers.

He sat up in bed and tried to remember what had happened the day before. He knew that he didn't do anything more than normal, but... his cheek was burning. He gently pressed his fingers against it, but didn't bother to rub it. Suddenly, the image of a certain son of Hades come up to mind but he pushed it away. Nico couldn't be related to this.

But he couldn't help but let a grin graze the side of his mouth at the thought. Suddenly, he seemed light-weight, to be able to fly- Percy winced- not that he wanted to. He got ready, humming with a finger pressed to his tingling cheek.

Nothing special happened.


End file.
